


Als der Schnee fiel

by Wintermeer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Snow, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während der Winter über Virginia hereinbricht, müssen Hotch und Reid nach traumatischen Ereignissen wieder zueinander finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als der Schnee fiel

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologisch ist diese Shortstory in den Canon um Staffel 4 einzuordnen. Hotch ist seit einigen Monaten geschieden und Reid ist ... Nun ja. Einfach Reid.  
> 

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als Jennifer Jareau erneut die gläsernen Türen der FBI Zentrale öffnete. Eigentlich war sie schon fast zu Hause gewesen, hatte dann jedoch leise fluchend den Wagen gewendet, weil ihr etwas einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollte. Und sie hatte es satt, sich mit dieser Sache noch weiter zu beschäftigen. Sie musste endlich versuchen, diese Angelegenheit zu klären, sonst würde sie keinen Frieden finden. Selbst wenn es Freitagabend war und sie sich eigentlich auf dem Weg ins wohlverdiente Wochenende befand.  
Das letzte Wochenende vor Weihnachten. 

Wieder fielen ihr die unzähligen bunten Girlanden auf, die in großen Bögen drapiert unter der Decke prangten. Irgendjemand in dem großen Büro musste sie aufgehängt haben, vielleicht in der optimistischen Hoffnung, auf diese Weise wenigstens etwas Weihnachtsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Aber JJ bezweifelte, dass es funktionierte. Nur allzu oft waren sie hier mit Leid und Schrecken und den Grausamkeiten des Lebens konfrontiert, als dass irgendjemand von ihnen während der Arbeit wirklich in Weihnachtsstimmung geraten konnte. Doch es war besser als nichts, und es erinnerte sie daran, dass es ein Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern gab und das war für sie alle wichtig. 

Auch wenn das trauriger weise nicht für jeden zu gelten schien, denn ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den einen erleuchteten Schreibtisch, der immer noch besetzt war. Alle anderen Arbeitsplätze in dem großen FBI-Büroraum lagen längst verlassen im Halbdunkel. Seufzend durchquerte sie den Raum und steuerte auf den Tisch zu. Dabei versuchte sie sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie tun wollte - Was sie schon seit Tagen vorgehabt, aber bisher einfach nicht über sich gebracht hatte. Doch nach dem heutigen Tag war ihr endgültig klar geworden, dass irgendjemand endlich etwas tun musste und sie war vermutlich diejenige, die am besten für diese heikle Aufgabe geeignet war. Denn war sie nicht für die Kommunikation und Vermittlung zwischen Parteien verantwortlich? Genau das war ihr Job und nebenbei etwas, das sie einfach gern tat, weil es ihr ein inneres Bedürfnis war, anderen Menschen zu helfen und sie dabei zu unterstützen, Konflikte zu lösen. Selbst wenn es dieses Mal nicht um irgendwelche Angehörigen oder die Presse ging, sondern zwei ihrer Kollegen und Freunde.

Und der eine von ihnen saß auf seinem alten wackeligen Bürostuhl, hatte die Beine eng an sich gezogen und die Arme auf die Knie gelegt. Die Füße in den abgewetzten dunkelgrauen Chucks wippten gedankenverloren auf und ab. JJ wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, dass ein erwachsener Mann so schmächtig sein konnte, dass er komplett auf so einen winzigen Stuhl passte. Die Art wie Reid dort hockte, ließ ihr das Herz schwer werden. Sie trat neben ihn und folgte seinem versunkenen Blick hoch zu dem noch erleuchteten Büro. Sie seufzte und legte sacht eine Hand auf seine Schulter. »Reid-«

Er zuckte derart heftig zusammen, dass klar war, dass er sie tatsächlich nicht kommen gehört hatte. Und das war ziemlich untypisch für den jungen Analysten, denn sein genialer Verstand war eigentlich stets wachsam, genau wie seine Augen und Ohren, die immer auf Empfang gestellt waren und jede Regung und jedes Detail um ihn herum registrierten. Doch dass Reid momentan nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, hatte sie nicht erst heute bemerkt. Das ging nun schon seit Wochen so und war genau einer der Gründe, weshalb sie heute Abend noch einmal zur B.A.U. zurück gekehrt war.

Hastig wandte er den Blick von dem noch beleuchteten Büro am Ende des Raumes ab. »JJ. Was-«

Sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst weiter reden. »Wolltest du nicht nach Hause fahren? Es ist spät und ein bisschen Schlaf würde sicher dir gut tun.« 

Auch wenn sein Gesicht stets diesen freundlich offenen, etwas naiven Ausdruck hatte, wirkte Reid abgeschlagener und blasser denn je. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen hübschen hellbraunen Augen und das lockige Haar bog sich widerspenstig in alle Richtungen.

»Ich… arbeite noch.« 

JJ warf einen kurzen Blick auf Reids Schreibtisch. Er war aufgeräumt und sauber. Keine Akten. Keine Zettel. Keinerlei Unterlagen befanden sich auf seinem Tisch, außer ein paar Blätter, die feinsäuberlich in der Ablage verstaut waren. Und auch auf seinem Laptop waren augenscheinlich keine Dateien geöffnet; nur der Desktop lief. Sie fand nicht einmal ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Sie lächelte sanft. »Du konntest noch nie gut lügen.«

Er zuckte die Schultern und sah ertappt auf seine Hände. »Ich meine, nicht auf die Art… Ich denke nach.« 

Noch einmal spähte JJ hinauf zu dem Büro, an dem Reids Augen bis eben geklebt hatten. Durch die Fenster sah sie, woran Reids Augen beobachtet hatten. Durch die großen Schreiben hindurch konnte sie den dunklen Haarschopf ihres Teamchefs im Schein der hellen Schreibtischlampe ausmachen. Er war offensichtlich immer noch in die Arbeit vertieft. Sie schüttelte still den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Kante von Reids Schreibtisch, damit er nun sie ansehen musste. »Spenc, hör zu. Du kannst mit mir über das sprechen, was passiert ist. Ehrlich. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, sich endlich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Es endlich raus zu lassen-«

Sie war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der ihn 'Spenc' nannte und normalerweise mochte er es, weil es ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sie sich wirklich nahe standen. Doch heute löste dieser Kosename das erste Mal ein bedrückendes Gefühl in ihm aus.

»Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Es ist alles bestens.« Immer noch vermied er es, sie anzusehen.

»Nichts ist bestens!« JJs Stimme was leise, doch eindringlich. »Verdammt, Reid. Ihr seid nicht nur meine Kollegen. Ihr seid auch meine Freunde. Meine Familie. Hotch genauso wie du!«

Reid zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie seinen Namen so unvermutet laut aussprach. Sein Blick huschte nervös durch den Raum, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass niemand es gehört hatte. Und er schien jetzt erst zu registrieren, dass außer ihnen längst niemand mehr hier war.

»Was da passiert ist, war nicht eure Schuld. Ihr habt nur versucht, zu überleben-«

»Es ist nichts passiert! Warum glaubt eigentlich ihr alle, es müsste irgendetwas passiert sein!« Seine Stimme klang mehr verzweifelt als wütend. 

»Spenc.« Sie nahm seine Hände behutsam in die ihren und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Sie versuchte nun so einfühlsam und mitfühlend zu klingen, wie es ihr nur möglich war. »Geh da rauf und rede mit ihm.« Sie deutete mit dem Kopf hinauf zu Hotchs Büro. »Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er wird nicht von allein den Mund aufmachen, wenn er es nicht für unbedingt nötig hält. Redet endlich miteinander und klärt die Sache. So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen-«

Doch offensichtlich wurde es Reid nun wirklich zu persönlich. Er schien panische Angst vor dem zu haben, was vielleicht gleich noch aus ihrem Mund kommen würde. Unsanft entzog er sich ihrer Hände und stand auf. »Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Ich sollte mal langsam nach Hause.« Ihren Vorschlag ignorierte er völlig. Stadtdessen nahm er seine Tasche, warf ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. »Gute Nacht, JJ.« Dann flüchtete er stolpernden Schrittes Richtung Ausgang.

Fassungslos sah sie ihm hinterher. So uneinsichtig hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Bis jetzt hatte sie es in jeder Situation geschafft, irgendwie zu ihm durchzudringen. Und nun hatte er sie tatsächlich einfach stehen lassen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sprang auf. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf das noch erleuchtete Büro. Jetzt reichte es… Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob dies wirklich eine gute Idee war, lief sie los. Sie würde die Sache heute Nacht klären. Koste es was es wollte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Vorfall, so schrecklich er auch gewesen sein mochte, ihr Team zerstörte, ihre Familie. Und vor allem konnte sie nicht länger mit ansehen, wie die beiden litten. Denn nicht nur Reid litt, auch wenn man es ihm viel eher ansah. Sie spürte genau, dass auch Hotch die Situation quälte. Wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise. Schon seit der Scheidung von Haley hatte ihr sein Gemütszustand Sorgen genug bereitet, doch seit den Geschehnissen in der Fabrik hatte sich dieser noch um einiges verschlechtert. Er wirkte seither noch ernster, noch nachdenklicher und erschöpfter als ohnehin schon. Das durfte einfach nicht mehr so weiter gehen.

Sie erklomm die Stufen und öffnete ohne zu Zögern die Tür, auf der das Messing Schild mit der Aufschrift »S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner« angebracht war.

Verwundert über die späte Störung sah der Chef der B.A.U. von dem Stapel Akten auf, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. »JJ. Was machst du denn noch hier? Ich dachte, ihr wärt alle längst zu Hause?«

Sie kam sofort zum Punkt. »Hotch, ich muss mit dir reden.«

Die Art wie ihre Stimme klang, ließ ihn alarmiert die Brauen zusammen ziehen. Dass hier hatte offenbar nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun.

»Es geht um Reid… Oder besser gesagt, um euch beide.« 

In Hotch Gesicht zuckte etwas, dann senkte er abrupt den Blick und wandte sich wieder den Akten zu. Er versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nur bedingt. »Was ist mit ihm?«

»Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er macht völlig dicht. Dabei sehe ich doch, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.«

Hotch sah nicht noch einmal von seinen Papieren auf, sondern kritzelte stattdessen ein paar Wörter aufs Papier. Ganz so als sei er schwer beschäftigt. Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie unbeholfen es aussah, wenn er mit links den Kugelschreiber hielt. Dass er Linkshänder war, stand in krassem Gegensatz zum Rest seiner so kontrollierten, beherrschten Person. Es wirkte irgendwie ungeschickt, verletzlich und genau das waren Eigenschaften, die man ihrem Chef gewiss als letztes zugestehen mochte. »JJ… Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber vielleicht solltest du dich da nicht einmischen. Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen-«

»Ihn in Ruhe lassen?« Jetzt platze ihr wirklich der Kragen. »Verdammt noch mal, Hotch! Sieh ihn dir doch mal richtig an! Ihn in Ruhe zu lassen ist das letzte, was Reid braucht!« 

Fluchend knallte Hotch den Schreiber auf den Tisch und klappte die Akte zu. »Ich sehe ihn mir an! Denkst du, ich merke nicht, dass es ihm nicht gut geht? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich denke jede freie Minute darüber nach, was ich hätte anders machen können, um all das zu verhindern, aber so sehr ich es auch drehe und wende und in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder durchspiele, es ändert nichts. Es ist passiert. Und ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen!«

Einen Augenblick lang war sie sprachlos, angesichts seiner unerwarteten Direktheit. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, das wurde ihr jetzt klar. Jetzt musste sie improvisieren, denn sie war auf dem richtigen Weg. »Keiner verlangt, dass du es ungeschehen machst, Hotch. Vor allem nicht Reid. Du weißt genau, dass er dir für nichts die Schuld gibt. Du sollst nur mit ihm reden. Ihm sagen, dass es okay ist, was in der Fabrik passiert ist-«

»Du weißt nicht, was dort passiert ist!« Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. »Woher willst du wissen, ob es okay ist?« Er musste sich sichtlich zusammen reißen, nicht auszurasten. Die Züge in seinem Gesicht spannten sich immer härter.

Abwehrend hob sie die Hände, um ihn wieder etwas zu beruhigen. »Natürlich, du hast recht. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Keiner von uns weiß, was ihr dort erlebt habt, weil aus keinem von euch beiden etwas raus zu bekommen ist… Und ich verstehe das! Ehrlich. Es ist eure Entscheidung.« Sie stockte und wandte den Blick von ihm ab, da sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte, wie er sie ansah. »Und vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn keiner des Teams weiß, was er euch dort angetan hat, aber-« Sie versuchte die schrecklichen Fantasien, die sich ihr Verstand ausmalte, zu verdrängen. »Um Gottes Willen, Hotch. Aber lass‘ bitte nicht zu, dass es unser Team zerstört. Dass es euch zerstört. Eure Beziehung. Eure Freundschaft!«

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide, als müssten sie die Worte erst einmal sacken lassen. Dann sah Hotch sie leidlich an. Seine Wut war verraucht, weil er genau wusste, dass sie recht hatte. »Und was denkst du, soll ich tun?«

Noch einmal musterte sie ihn und wägte ab, ob das, was sie ihm vorschlagen wollte, die richtige Lösung sein konnte. Es war die einzig richtige Lösung, denn auch wenn keiner von beiden erzählt hatte, was wirklich mit ihnen geschehen war, als sie in der Gewalt dieses Irren gewesen waren, konnte sie doch eins und eins zusammen zählen und sich denken, wozu er die beiden zu seinem perversen Vergnügen gezwungen haben mochte… Sie begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und zog schließlich ihr Schlüsselbund hervor. Es klimperte in ihren Händen als sie die einzelnen Schlüssel durchging und schließlich den einen fand, den sie gesucht hatte und ihn vom Ring löste. 

Fragend sah Hotch sie an, als sie ihm das glänzende Stück Metall hinhielt und er es zögernd annahm. »Wofür ist der?«

»Das ist der Ersatzschlüssel für Reids Wohnung.«

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf als verstünde er nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte, aber sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er es tat. »Wir sehen uns Montag, Hotch.« Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro, um sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

*

Nachdenklich schloss Aaron Hotcher die Tür seines Wagens und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um durchzuatmen. Die Geräusche der Straße drangen nur gedämpft durch die gut isolierte Karosserie zu ihm ins Wageninnere. Im Schein der Straßenlaterne vor ihm tanzten erste Schneeflocken. Lautlos wirbelten sie herum und sanken schwerelos zu Boden. Er beugte sich vor und spähte über das Lenkrad hinaus, um auf den Gehweg zu schauen. Noch bedeckte keine Schneeschicht die Straßen, doch es würde gewiss nicht mehr lange dauern und die Stadt läge eingehüllt in stilles winterliches Weiß. Es hatte in den letzten Jahren kaum Schnee gegeben und schon allein der Anblick der tanzenden Flocken hatte etwas seltsam Beruhigendes an sich. 

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er war unsicher. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt nach Hause zu fahren, sich vielleicht noch einen Drink zu genehmigen, um anschließend auf der Couch einzuschlafen, doch daran war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und betrachtete seine geschlossene Faust. In ihrem Inneren schmiegte sich das kleine Stück Metall warm in seine Handfläche. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, dass es pulsierte. Er schallte sich. Es war sein eignes Blut, das in seiner Hand pulsierte; nichts anderes. Er öffnete sie und betrachtete den Schlüssel. Jetzt zu Reid zu fahren, war so ziemlich die absurdeste Idee, die JJ ihm hatte vorschlagen können. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht und sein jüngerer Kollege befand sich sicher längst im Tiefschlaf. Und selbst wenn… Er hätte einfach klingeln können. Andererseits war Reid durchaus manchmal stur und hätte ihm wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst geöffnet, wenn er keine Lust gehabt hätte, sich jetzt mit ihm und der ganzen verfluchten Sache auseinander zu setzen.

Wieder drängten sich verschwommene Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein. Er sah sich selbst, _fühlte_ sich selbst, wie er dicht an Reid gepresst lag, Arme und Beine um den schlanken Körper geschlungen, als könne er ihn so vor dem beschützen, was sie erwartete. Und die Art wie Reid den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Sein lockiges Haar war hinter seinem Ohr hervor gerutscht und hatte sein Gesicht verdeckt, als wollte es ihn vor der Blöße schützen, die er sich geben musste.  
_Hotch, da ist noch was._ Hatte er geflüstert. _Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, bevor wir-_  
Seine Stimme hatte merkwürdig zerbrechlich geklungen und der Ältere hatte eine quälende Ohnmacht gespürt, wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
_Du solltest wissen, ich habe noch nie- ich meine-_ er hatte sich geräuspert und es klang, als müsste er sich zwingen, weiter zu atmen.  
_Ich hatte noch nie richtigen Sex. Also, ich habe natürlich schon-_  
_Meine Güte, Reid!_ Hatte er tonlos gewispert und gepeinigt die Augen geschlossen. Wieder fühlte er schrecklich genau, was er dort empfunden hatte. Ihm war es gewesen, als wäre mit Reids Worten eine entsetzliche Schmerzbombe in seiner Brust explodiert. Es hatte ihm so fürchterlich leid getan, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte, ihn vor all dem zu bewahren. Er hätte alles getan. Hätte alles auf sich genommen, wenn er nur Reid hätte in Sicherheit bringen können. Wenn er ihn nur hätte beschützen können. Doch es hatte für sie keinen Ausweg gegeben. 

Hotch schüttelte den Kopf und zwang seinen Kopf, ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und nichts und niemand konnte daran noch etwas ändern. Trotzdem hatte er seither das leidliche Gefühl, es wieder gut machen zu müssen. Ja, er wusste, dass er in Grunde genommen nichts dafür konnte. Er hatte nur getan, wozu er gezwungen worden war, aber dennoch verspürte er seitdem den Drang es richtig zu stellen. Es besser zu machen und Reid zu zeigen, dass es so nicht sein musste. Dass es eigentlich anders war. Dass es schön sein konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er die alten Erinnerungen vielleicht mit neuen, besseren überdecken konnte, und nebenbei möglicherweise sogar den Schmerz zu lindern. Nicht nur Reids, sondern auch seinen eigenen.

Noch einmal sah er den tanzenden Schneeflocken im Lichtkegel der Straßenlaterne zu. Sie waren inzwischen zahlreicher und dichter geworden und ihm wurde langsam kalt. Er musste hier weg und er wusste nun auch, was er tun würde. Im Grunde genommen hatte er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen, als JJ ihm dem Schlüssel gegeben hatte. Und er stimmte ihr zu, denn sie hatte Recht. Es war das einzig richtige. Es war das, was getan werden musste. Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich einzureden versucht, sie würden die Geschehnisse in der Fabrik irgendwann schon vergessen und es würde so werden wie vor ihrer Entführung. Aber das war unmöglich. Das sah er mit jedem Tag mehr ein. Sie mussten sich aussprechen, etwas Zeit für sich haben und sich mit der Sache auseinander setzen, um sie endlich abschließen zu können, selbst wenn seine Gefühle für Reid auch dann niemals wieder so sein würden wie damals. Und sie hatten die nächsten zwei Tage frei, sofern - verflucht noch mal - nichts dazwischen kam. Er musste die Chance nutzen, sonst würde er es vermutlich ewig bereuen.

So kurz vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen war die Stadt auch zu dieser späten Stunde hell erleuchtet. Während er die Straße entlang fuhr, huschten über ihm die bunten Lichterketten hinweg. Die weihnachtlichen Girlanden waren mit roten Bändern und Tannenzweigen durchflochten und leuchteten hell unter dem bedeckten Winterhimmel. Vereinzelt bummelten immer noch Menschen auf den Gehwegen entlang, strömten aus Restaurants oder Bars, oder schlenderten einfach an den festlich geschmückten Schaufenstern vorbei und unterhielten sich. Eigentlich war es eine schöne Stadt. Und eine schöne Jahreszeit, doch hatte er fast nie die Zeit sie zu genießen. Und wenn, dann stand ihm meistens nicht der Sinn danach. Seitdem er geschieden war, hatte er sowieso kaum noch Freude an solchen Dingen. Das tat ihm manchmal selbst leid, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Und davon abgesehen, hatte er die letzten Weihnachtsfeiertage ohnehin fast ohne Ausnahme auf der Arbeit verbracht, ob nun als verheirateter Familienvater oder als geschiedener Mann. Es hatte kaum einen Unterschied gemacht.

Nach wenigen Minuten bog er schließlich in Reids Straße ein und verlangsamte das Tempo. Er lauschte in sich hinein und suchte nach der leisen Stimme seines Gewissens, die protestieren musste. Die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er das nicht einfach so tun konnte: Unangekündigt mitten in der Nacht bei Reid auf der Matte stehen und ihm keine Wahl lassen, ob er ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Er lauschte verbissen, aber die Stimme schwieg. Vor dem Haus hielt er auf dem Seitenstreifen, auf dem auch einige Anwohner parkten, und stellte den Motor ab. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich noch die Jacke über zu ziehen, sondern verließ das Auto nur im offenen Jackett. Schneeflocken rieselten auf ihn herab und schmolzen auf der warmen Haut seines Gesichtes dahin wie winzige kalte Küsse. Er sah hinauf zu den Fenstern von Reids Wohnung, doch es brannte kein Licht mehr hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen. Die Tür zum Treppenhaus war wie üblich unverschlossen und so konnte er direkt bis zur Wohnungstür seines jüngeren Kollegen durchmarschieren. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er niemandem. Nur der Alte Kater der Nachbarin saß mit zuckendem Schwanz in dem schmalen Fenster am Ende des Flurs und beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Hinter dem Tier, dicht vor den Scheiben, stob der Schnee immer dichter durch die Nacht. Und wieder spürte Hotch, wie der Anblick ihn beruhigte. 

Vor Reids Wohnungstür blieb er schließlich stehen. Behutsam steckte er den Schlüssel, den er die ganze Zeit über fest in der Hand gehalten hatte, ins Schloss und drehte ihn herum.

*

Deutlich hörte Reid sein Schlüsselbund durch die halb geöffnete Schlafzimmertür klimpern. Es steckte wie immer von innen an seiner Wohnungstür, die am Ende des Flures lag. Er öffnete die Augen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein, ohne sich zu bewegen. Seine Waffe mit samt Holster lag unerreichbar im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tischchen neben der Couch aber er fluchte nicht deswegen, denn er verspürte keine Angst. In seinem Kopf fügten sich die Gedanken sofort wie Puzzleteile zu einem großen einheitlichen Ganzen zusammen. Derjenige, der gerade seine Wohnung betrat, besaß unhörbar einen passenden Schlüssel und die einzige Person, die einen besaß, war JJ. Er hatte sie damals gebeten, den Zweitschlüssel für ihn aufzubewahren, nachdem er sich einmal erfolgreich beim Post reinholen ausgesperrt hatte. Damit ihm das kein zweites Mal passieren konnte, hatte er ein paar Tage später das Schloss mit Doppelschließzylinder einbauen lassen. Doch sie war definitiv nicht der Typ, der nachts unangemeldet in fremde Wohnungen einfiel, mochte es auch noch so wichtig sein. Sie hätte höflich geklingelt. Oder angerufen. Außerdem hatte sie weiß Gott besseres zu tun, als einen weiteren sinnlosen Versuch zu starten, mit ihm zu reden. Vor allem nicht nachdem er sie zuletzt so rüde hatte stehen lassen. Das Naheliegendste war demnach, dass sie den Schlüssel jemandem gegeben hatte, um beispielsweise nach ihm zu sehen, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Und es gab nur einen, der noch in der B.A.U. gewesen war, als er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. 

_Clever, JJ... Wirklich clever._ Er verzog leidlich das Gesicht und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich sein Puls unruhig beschleunigte.  
Er konnte hören, wie die Tür behutsam von Innen geschlossen wurde und vernahm anschließend die leisen Schritte, die nun immer näher kamen. Sie gehörten unverkennbar zum Teamchef der B.A.U., das war für Reid eindeutig zu identifizieren. Gespannt lauschte er weiter nach ihnen. Hotch schien sich im Wohnzimmer umzusehen, doch nicht zu finden, was er suchte, denn nun kam er auf die Schlafzimmertür zu. Leise klopfte er und öffnete sie, um den Kopf hereinzustecken. Reid sah es vor sich, auch wenn er sich nicht zur Tür umdrehte, sondern stattdessen weiter zur Decke starrte. 

»Reid, ich bins.« Hotch Stimme war vertraut und einfühlsam. »Bist du noch wach?«

»Bin ich«, bestätigte der Jüngere und er fluchte innerlich, weil seine Stimme so offensichtlich angespannt klang. Durch die dichten Vorhänge sickerte nur spärlich das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung herein, doch es war gerade genug, um ausmachen zu können, wie der Ältere die Tür ganz öffnete und leise in das Zimmer trat. Es blieb Reid nun nichts anderes mehr übrig, als den Kopf zu drehen und den Mann anzusehen, der nun vor seinem Bett stand. Es war zu dunkel, um Hotchs Gesicht richtig sehen zu können, doch an der Art wie er sprach, konnte Reid genauso viel herauslesen, wie aus seinem Gesicht.

Er klang rücksichtsvoll. So als wollte er Reid wirklich die Wahl lassen und es wäre in Ordnung, welche Entscheidung er auch treffen würde. »Ich wollte mit dir reden, aber kann wieder gehen, wenn du willst. Ich weiß, dass es spät ist.« 

Reid sagte nichts und für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille im Zimmer. 

Hotch schien abzuwägen, was er jetzt tun wollte. Reid schien keine Einwände gegen seine Anwesenheit zu haben, denn er machte keine Anstalten, ihn wieder wegzuschicken, also fragte er schließlich ganz direkt: »Kann ich zu dir kommen?«

In Reids Bauch stoben so plötzlich Schmetterlinge auf, dass er still nach Luft schnappte. Sie flatterten aufgeregt umher als wäre sein Bauch ein dunkles Gefängnis, in dem sie nicht länger eingesperrt sein wollten. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber. Das, was er jetzt verspürte, war für ihn reichlich ungewohnt. Mehr als ein atemloses »Ich denke schon« brachte er deshalb nicht zu Stande. 

Stattdessen sah er schweigend dabei zu, wie Hotch zum dem alten Sessel hinüber ging und anfing sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. Dann streifte er sich das schwarze Jackett ab und legte es über die Lehne. Seine Krawatte zog er mit einem leisen Surren ab. Das Geräusch war so zart und doch hallte es in Reids Kopf wider, während der Ältere seine Manschetten öffnete. Reid lag immer noch ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, die Bettdecke bis über den Bauch gezogen und die Finger auf der Brust verschränkt. Er spürte deutlich, wie sein Herz unter dem Stoff seines dünnen T-Shirts durch die Rippen hindurch pochte. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht nur einen schrägen Traum hatte – Es wäre nicht der Erste von Hotch gewesen, seit der Fabrik – doch es fühlte sich so real an zu beobachten, wie Hotch dort drüben stand und sein Hemd aufknöpfte, dass er es nicht als Traum abtun konnte. 

Andererseits: Was war schon so außergewöhnlich daran? Er hatte Hotch schon unbekleidet gesehen. Er hatte ihn schon ganz nah bei sich gehabt. Seine Stimme an seinem Ohr gespürt. Seinen Kuss geschmeckt. Seine Hände gespürt, die ihn angefasst hatten und noch mehr. Eigentlich hatte er schon alles erlebt. Man hatte sie dazu gezwungen aber es war nicht einmal eine Folter gewesen, auch wenn es das hätte sein sollen. Es hatte sich nur falsch angefühlt, weil es nicht der richtige Ort gewesen war, nicht die richtige Zeit und nicht die richtigen Umstände. Hotch schien das ganze mehr ausgemacht zu haben als ihm, aber natürlich behielt er diese zweifelhaften Gedanken tunlichst für sich. Denn sie waren mehr als nur bedenklich. Sie waren einfach nicht richtig. Und es spielte keine Rolle. Sie hatten es getan um zu überleben, denn sie hatten gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis der Rest des Teams sie gefunden hätte. Sie hatten das perfide Spiel nur mitspielen müssen um zu überleben, um durchhalten, bis man sie fand und man hatte sie schließlich gerettet. 

Aber jetzt zu sehen, wie sein Chef sich auszog, war etwas anderes. Ob er es sich eingestand oder nicht. Es fühlte sich vollkommen anders an als in der Fabrik, denn eines war anders: Hotch tat es _freiwillig_. Er war aus freien Stücken zu ihm gekommen und darüber hinaus war niemand hier, der sie beobachtete und ihnen Anweisungen gab. Hier gab es nichts und niemanden außer ihnen beiden. Niemanden der sie stören würde. Keine Eile, keine Hast. Nichts außer dem Hier und Jetzt. 

Hotch trug unverkennbar ein weißes Shirt unter seinem Hemd. Es leuchtete in dem schwachen Licht mattblau wie der Mond in einer klaren Nacht. Seine Short musste schwarz oder zumindest dunkel sein, mehr konnte Reid in dem schwachen Licht nicht erkennen. Aber sie war eng anliegend denn sie verbarg nichts von den natürlichen Konturen seines Körpers. Auch jetzt registrierte der Jüngere, dass Hotch schlanker war, als die Anzüge die er fast immer trug, vermuten ließen. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Ältere - fürs Erste zumindest - nicht vorhatte, auch noch den Rest seiner Kleidung auszuziehen, denn nun drehte er sich zu ihm und kam barfuß auf ihn zu. Reid beobachtete sich selbst erstaunt dabei, wie er die Bettdecke ein Stück anhob und dem anderen so bedeutete, dass er zu ihm kommen könne. Der Ältere nahm sie ohne zu zögern und legte sich dicht neben ihn auf die Seite, so dass er Reid direkt ansehen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang schwiegen sie, dann bewegte sich Hotch und seine angewinkelten Knie berührten sacht Reids Schenkel, doch keiner von beiden löste die Berührung, in dem er ein Stück wegrutschte. Auf Reids warmer Haut fühlten sich Hotchs Knie kalt und rau an. Er erinnerte sich, wie kalt es gewesen war, als er heute Abend zu Fuß von der B.A.U. nach Hause gegangen war und dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Vielleicht standen ihnen dieses Jahr wirklich weiße Weihnachten bevor. 

Hotch stützte den Kopf auf. »Wir sollten über das reden, was passiert ist.« Seine Stimme hatte diesen einfühlsamen, weichen Klang, der Reid sofort zu beruhigen wusste.

Trotzdem wehrte er sich. »Das haben wir doch schon.«

»Eigentlich nicht, nein.« Hotch schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken. »Seit man uns da raus geholt hat, haben wir eigentlich mit niemandem mehr darüber gesprochen. Weder mit einander, noch mit dem Team. Und die Sitzungen mit dem FBI-Psychologen… Nun ja. Du warst ja dabei.«

Reid lächelte milde. Ja, die Sitzungen waren ein Witz gewesen, aber leider waren Hotch und er nicht drum herum gekommen, weil sie nach solch einem Fall gesetzlich vorgeschrieben waren. Und natürlich hatte der Psychologe versucht, aus ihnen herauszubekommen, was wirklich - im Detail - während ihrer Gefangenschaft mit ihnen geschehen war, aber Hotch und er waren verschlossen geblieben. Sie hatten gerade so viel von dem preisgegeben, was sie dort hatten mitmachen müssen, dass es reichte, ein Profil über sie zu erstellen und sie als arbeitsfähig einzustufen. Davon abgesehen, konnte es sich das FBI sowieso nicht leisten, zwei seiner besten Agents zu beurlauben, weil sie einfach unersetzlich für die ganze Einheit waren und der Berg der Fälle, die bearbeitet werden wollten, wurde nie kleiner. So waren die Sitzungen mehr oder weniger Formsache gewesen und als bald hatte scheinbar jeder außer ihnen die Tragödie vergessen, derer sie alle zu teil geworden waren.

»Aber ich denke, wir sollten miteinander reden. Seitdem wir wieder zurück sind, hatten wir kaum eine freie Minute und die Arbeit mag uns vielleicht abgelenkt haben, doch ich jedenfalls habe festgestellt, dass ich es nicht so einfach hinter mir lassen kann. Es holt mich in jedem ruhigen Moment gnadenlos wieder ein. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dir damit nicht anders geht.«

Die letzte Aussage hatte eher wie eine Frage geklungen und Reid konnte nicht anders als ihm zuzustimmen. »Es geht mir nicht anders.« Natürlich lag auch er nachts wach und brütete über all dem was geschehen war, oder er wachte in der Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt auf, durchgeschwitzt und noch verwirrter als vor dem Einschlafen. Das konnte und wollte er nicht abstreiten, aber würde es die Sache wirklich verbessern, wenn man sie noch zusätzlich breittrat? Er zuckte die Schultern. »Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es wirklich hilft, darüber zu reden. Vielleicht verschlimmern wir die Sache nur, indem wir alles noch einmal hervorholen und sezieren.«

»Ich will es nicht sezieren. Aber ich möchte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was ich getan habe.« Hotch Stimme klang ehrlich bedrückt.

»Bitte. Du hast dich schon entschuldigt und es ist in Ordnung. Ich sehe nicht einen Grund, für den du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Wir waren uns doch beide darüber einig, dass es das Beste war, einfach mitzuspielen. Um zu überleben. Um wenigstens einigermaßen heil da rauszukommen.«

»Das schon, aber«, Hotch zögerte und betrachtete Reids feine Gesichtszüge. Dann schließlich seufzte er niedergeschlagen. »Aber ich habe dir etwas genommen. Und darum tut es mir leid.«

Reid wusste sofort was der Ältere meinte und drehte das Gesicht wieder zur Decke. »Was spielt das für eine Rolle. Es ist unwichtig. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum die Menschen darum so einen Wirbel veranstalten-« 

»Reid-«

»Nein, ernsthaft!« Murrend fuhr sich der Jüngere durch die Haare und legte seinen Arm schließlich neben sich auf dem Kissen ab. »Alles was die Leute zu interessieren scheint ist, wann sie mit wem, wo ins Bett gehen und welche Praktiken sie bevorzugen, ob sie homo oder hetero oder bisexuell sind… Dabei gibt es so viel Wichtiges im Leben, Hotch.«

»Ja, Reid, aber nichts ist wie das.«

»Keine Ahnung… Ich kann’s nicht nachvollziehen.«

»Und genau das meine ich.« Auf Hotchs Gesicht erschienen tiefe Sorgenfalten. Sie ließen seine kantigen Gesichtszüge noch trauriger wirken. »Genau daran bin ich schuld.«

Verwundert und auch ein bisschen verärgert darüber, dass Hotch anscheinend nicht verstehen wollte, was er meinte, drehte Reid den Kopf auf die Seite um Hotch anzusehen. »Warum solltest du daran schuld sein?« 

»Weil ich dafür verantwortlich bin, wie es für dich war.«

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst.« Reid war sprachlos. Er starrte in das verzweifelte Gesicht des Älteren und konnte nicht glauben, dass er so mitleidig angesehen wurde. »Verdammt, Hotch. Der Typ hat uns gezwungen! Verstehst du? Der war einfach nur krank und pervers und hatte wahrscheinlich sein höllisches Vergnügen, uns dabei zuzusehen, wie wir-« Weiter kam Reid nicht, denn Hotchs Finger hatten sich sanft aber bestimmend auf seine Lippen gelegt, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Ich will nur, dass du begreifst, dass es so nicht abläuft, dass es sich so nicht anfühlt, Reid.« Sanft nahm er den Druck von Reids Mund und jetzt berührten nur noch seine Fingerkuppen die geschwungenen, vollen Lippen des Jüngeren. Sie waren ein ganz klein wenig feucht und Hotch benetzte seine Fingerspitzen damit, als er auf ihnen entlang strich. »Verstehst du nicht? So wie du es erlebt hast, ist es nicht.«

Reid brummte skeptisch und Hotch wurde klar, dass er wirklich dachte, so oder so ähnlich würde es immer sein. Er dachte tatsächlich, er hätte nun eine Ahnung davon, wie es war, mit einem anderen Menschen intim zu sein, Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen oder gar mit jemandem zu schlafen. Dabei hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung. Hotch konnte nicht sagen, ob ihn das ärgerte oder traurig machte. Doch eines wusste er. Er wollte Reid die Augen öffnen. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass es anders sein konnte. Reid war so intelligent und gebildet und doch war er ein absolut unbeschriebenes Blatt, was die einfachsten zwischenmenschlichen Belange anging. Er kannte sich vielleicht in der Theorie damit aus, aber von allem was darüber hinaus ging, hatte er keine blasse Ahnung. Und ja, im gewissen Sinne war es traurig, denn war das nicht eigentlich wichtiger als alles andere? Zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden? Und dadurch wirklich zu am Leben zu sein?

»Ich möchte es dir zeigen.« Es klang fast wie eine Bitte, doch erwartete Hotch nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Reids Körper spannte sich sichtlich an, doch er rührte sich nicht, was für den Älteren hieß, dass er der Bitte zustimmte. Hotch Finger glitten sanft Reids Wangen hinauf, über die Schläfen und verschwanden schließlich in seinen Haaren. Vorsichtig drängte er sich näher an den Jüngeren heran, der sich nun ein Stück auf die Seite drehte. Behutsam strich Hotch durch die Locken des Jüngeren und Reid konnte nicht anders, als genussvoll die Augen zu schließen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es äußerst angenehm fand, auf die Art gestreichelt zu werden, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, da es so gut wie nie dazu kam. 

Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück, sodass sich sein Rücken nun ganz gegen Hotchs breite Brust schmiegte. Genauso hatten sie einmal in der Fabrik dagelegen, aber es hatte sich ganz anders angefühlt. Es war zu hell dort gewesen, zu schmutzig und zu kalt. Und sie waren beide verkrampft gewesen. Doch jetzt lag Hotch dicht an ihn gedrängt und sein Körper war warm und entspannt und die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers, die Ruhe der Nacht und die dicke Bettdecke gaben ihm noch zusätzlich ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Er war hier in Sicherheit. Sie beide waren es und so fühlte es sich dieses Mal natürlich an und nicht falsch und befremdlich. 

Reid hätte genauso in Hotchs Armen tief und fest einschlafen können, denn ein Teil von ihm war unsäglich erschöpft und müde, wäre da nicht der andere Teil in ihm gewesen, der ihn davon abhielt. Der Teil, der nun aufgeregt registrierte, wie Hotch seine Beine um ihn schlang, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Nun spürte Reid auch, wie sich die Manneskraft des Älteren gegen ihn drückte. Er spürte sie an seinem Hintern, durch die beiden Stoffe ihrer Unterhosen hindurch und wieder ließ diese ungewohnte Nähe die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aufgeregt durcheinander flattern. Er bewegte sich ein wenig und studierte fasziniert das Gefühl, das es in ihm auslöste.

Die Reibung entlockte Hotch ein wohliges Murren, das tief aus seiner Brust zu kommen schien. »Siehst du, so muss es sich anfühlen.« Seine Worte drangen zärtlich flüsternd an Reids Ohr. »Ganz natürlich. Ohne Medikamente oder irgendetwas anderes, was einem die Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper nimmt.«

Reid verstand, was der Ältere meinte. Ihr Entführer hatte Hotch damals gezwungen, irgendeine Art von Phosphodiesterase-Typ-5-Hemmer zu schlucken, ob es nun Viagra oder irgendein anderes Medikament gewesen war und in der Tat hatte es sich für Reid vollkommen anders angefühlt. Im Gegensatz zu damals konnte er dieses Mal spüren, wie Hotch erst ganz langsam härter wurde. Es war ein organischer Prozess, eine Veränderung des Körpers, den Hotch, wenn auch mit einiger Beherrschung, selbst steuerte und der für ihn dieses Mal keine Schmerzen bedeutete. 

»Ja, ich verstehe es«, hauchte Reid und versuchte, angesichts dessen was er hinter sich spürte, bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Hotchs Hand ließ von Reids Haaren ab, auch wenn er noch Stunden hätte weiter durch die weichen Wellen hindurch fahren können. Sie suchte sein Kinn und zwang den Jüngeren behutsam, den Kopf zu ihm zu neigen. Reids Mund war ein kleines Stück geöffnet und sein warmer Hauch traf nun auf Hotchs Lippen. Die beiden sahen einander einen langen Moment in die Augen, bis Hotch sich endlich langsam vorbeugte und seinen Mund auf den des Jüngeren legte. Reids Körper spannte sich an, als er Hotchs Lippen endlich auf den seinen spürte, ganz so, als hätte schon er viel zu lange verzweifelt darauf gewartet. Er seufzte wohlig und begann den Kuss zaghaft zu erwidern. Seine Lippen schienen jedoch schnell Geschmack an dem zu finden, was sie taten und Hotch brauchte sein Kinn nicht länger fest zu halten. Stattdessen wanderte seine Hand nun wieder unter die Bettdecke und suchte den Weg über Reids Hüften zu seinem Bauch. Er ließ dem Jüngeren Zeit, sich an die Berührung zu gewöhnen, bevor er den Stoff des T-Shirts ergriff und es so weit hochzog, dass er mit den Fingern darunter gelangen konnte.

Reid zuckte unter der direkten Berührung seiner Haut zusammen, während er weiter von Hotchs Lippen kostete. Zudem spürte er nur allzu deutlich, dass die Erregung des Älteren langsam härtere Züge annahm. Er japste vor Aufregung und wusste kaum, was er zuerst fühlen sollte. Hotch Zunge, die nun den Weg zu der seinen gefunden hatte, seine Erektion, oder seine Hand, die forschend über seinen Bauch und den Bund seiner Shorts ertastete. Bedächtig strich der Ältere auf dem Gummizug entlang und das Wissen darüber, dass seine Finger mit nur einem Griff darunter verschwinden konnten, brachte Reid fast um den Verstand. Doch Hotch schien es damit nicht eilig zu haben, denn er tat nichts dergleichen. 

Hotch spürte, wie langsam jegliches Blut aus dem oberen Teil seines Körpers in den unteren wanderte aber er zwang sich, seine aufwallende Lust so gut es ging im Zaum zu halten. Das hier war allein für Reid und nicht zu seiner Befriedigung gedacht. Und so küsste er den Jüngeren stattdessen weiter und ließ sich mit dem nächsten Schritt so lange Zeit, bis er sicher fühlte, dass sich der zierliche, aufgeregte Körper in seinen Armen etwas entspannte. Er würde heute Nacht nichts überstürzen und Reid nicht noch einmal weh tun. Er würde ihm, verdammt noch mal, nie wieder weh tun. Er würde all das, was er ihm angetan hatte wieder gut machen. Er würde Reid eine Nacht schenken, neben der alles andere verblassen würde - so dachte er.

Reid schien seine plötzliche Anspannung zu spüren. »Was ist?«, japste er. 

Erschrocken darüber, dass der Jüngere scheinbar so leicht seine Gedanken erraten hatte, lächelte er ihn an. »Nichts. Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht.« Er küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. »Geht es dir gut?«

»Es ging mir nie besser«, seufzte Reid und an der Art wie der Jüngere wohlig schmunzelte, merkte Hotch, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Dieses Mal war es Reid, der Hotch küsste, in dem er sich vom Kissen erhob, um an seine Lippen zu gelangen. Dann flüsterte er: »Und ich bin vielleicht dünn, aber ich zerbreche nicht gleich.« 

Hotch verstand und drückte ihn im Kusse wieder zurück auf das Kissen. Nun war er sich endgültig sicher, dass Reid es genauso sehr wollte, wie auch er, also sah er keinen Grund, es noch länger hinaus zu zögern. Er ließ vom Unterhosenbund des Jüngeren ab und strich über dessen angewinkelte Schenkel. Nur ganz feine Härchen bogen sich dabei unter seinen Fingern. Die Haut war fest und glatt und zarter als seine eigene. Er glitt auf der Außenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang bis hinunter zu Reids Knien und wieder hinauf, bis er gegen Stoff der Shorts stieß. Stirnrunzelnd strich er darüber. Es war an der Zeit, sie los zu werden. 

»Zieh‘ sie aus«, murrte er und nestelte an dem Stoff herum. 

Reid hörte auf ihn zu küssen und entledigte sich ergeben seiner Unterhose. 

»Das T-Shirt auch«, forderte Hotch ihn auf und der Jüngere setzte sich nun ganz auf, um auch das letzte Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Der Ältere half ihm, es über den Kopf zu ziehen und ließ seine Hände dann über den entblößten Rücken wandern. Unter seinen Fingern entstand auf Reids blassem Körper eine Gänsehaut und der Jüngere stöhnte leidlich, so als ob es ihm peinlich wäre, dass Hotch so offen sehen konnte, welche Reaktionen er in ihm auslöste.

Hotch schien zu spüren, dass es Reid unangenehm war. »Komm her« raunte er und zog den Jüngeren sanft zurück in seine Arme. 

Auch wenn Reid nun wieder unter der Decke lag, fühlte er sich doch vollkommen nackt. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl, das Bettzeug so an seinem Leib zu spüren, was ein Grund war, warum er grundsätzlich nicht nackt schlief. Selbst dann nicht, wenn im Hochsommer brütende Hitze herrschte. Dann schwitzte er lieber und wechselte Kleidung und Bettwäsche einmal öfter. Aber ohne Klamotten zu schlafen war einfach nicht seine Art. Eine Sekunde lang fragte er sich plötzlich, ob Hotch wohl nackt schlief, aber er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn Hotchs ließ ihn plötzlich los und rutschte für einen Moment von ihm ab. Ehe Reid wusste, was der Ältere tat schmiegte er sich auch schon wieder von hinten an ihn. 

Reids Herz begann aufgeregt zu poltern, denn jetzt waren sie beide nackt. Hotch hatte sich ausgezogen und der Jüngere konnte nun überdeutlich den harten Schaft spüren, der sich an ihn presste. Es nahm ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen. Hotch so zu spüren, ließ eine tosende Welle der Erregung über ihn herein brechen und er war kaum im Stande ihr etwas entgegen zu setzen. Er versuchte gleich mäßig zu atmen und sich auf die Lippen des Älteren zu konzentrieren, die jetzt anfingen, über seinen Hals und seine Schulter zu wandern. Dabei hinterließ Hotch feuchte Spuren auf seiner Haut. Sie fühlten sich kühl und wohltuend an, doch vermochten sie ihn kaum beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte allmählich und er glaubte nicht, dass er es noch lange aushalten konnte. Reid hatte einmal irgendwo gelesen, dass man es durch Training hinauszögern konnte, aber er hatte nun einmal keinerlei Training. 

Er fluchte stöhnend und Hotch wusste, was los war. Er änderte scheinbar seinen Plan, denn seine Hand glitt ohne weiteres Zögern zwischen Reids zitternde Schenkel. »Kein Problem, versuch nicht, es zu verhindern«, flüsterte er in Reids Ohr und ergriff dessen schlanken, harten Schaft. »Lehn dich zurück und lass es geschehen.«

Hotch begann Reid zu massieren und der Unterleib des Jüngeren bog sich gegen ihn. Er zog ihn noch enger an sich und hielt ihn fest als Reid sich zuckend in seine Hand ergoss. Schwer atmend erschlaffte der Körper des Jüngeren und einen langen Augenblick konnte er nicht denken oder sich bewegen. Er konnte nur daliegen und nach Luft ringen. Erst nach einigen Sekunden merkte er, dass Hotch ihn immer noch massierte. Nur noch ganz vorsichtig, doch der Kontakt und die sanfte Bewegung reichten aus, um Reid hart bleiben zu lassen. Er war also noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Reid konnte nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Fast hatte er befürchtet, er hätte es ruiniert, doch es schien für Hotch kein Problem darzustellen.

»Schenk mir noch einmal deine Lippen«, bat der Ältere, als er sicher war, dass Reid sich weitestgehend vom ersten Höhepunkt erholt hatte. Wieder fanden sich ihre Münder und begannen ihren gierigen Tanz miteinander. Reids Erregung war so schnell wieder da, dass er es selbst kaum glauben konnte. Wie hatte er Tag für Tag in Hotchs Nähe zubringen können, ohne durchzudrehen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, doch schon allein die Vorstellung, jetzt mit Hotch und den anderen bei einem Briefing zu sitzen, ließ ihn fast überschnappen. Plötzlich machte ihn die bloße Vorstellung von Hotch im Anzug so dermaßen an, dass er gepeinigt aufstöhnte.

Widerstrebend ließ Hotch von Reids seidigem Schaft ab und nahm seinen ursprünglichen Plan wieder auf. Dass er Reids heißen Saft mit der Hand aufgefangen hatte, kam ihm gelegen, denn er konnte es als natürliches Gleitmittel verwenden. Er hörte auf, den Jüngeren zu küssen und begann, seinen eigenen Schaft damit einzureiben. Er versuchte dabei, nicht laut aufzustöhnen, doch es gelang ihm nur schwerlich. Zu wissen, womit er sich da einrieb, ließ ihm fast die Sicherungen im Kopf durchbrennen. Doch er musste durchhalten und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er nun tun wollte.

Reid schaute verwirrt drein, als er merkte was Hotch tat. Er schien sich zuerst keinen Reim darauf machen zu können, doch dann trat ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein elektrisierender Schlag. Dazuliegen und zu spüren, wie der Ältere sich hinter ihm massierte, war mehr als sein Verstand verkraften konnte. Der Rhythmus und das heftige Atmen von Hotch ließ Reid vor Wollust schwindelig werden. Ein entrückter Teil in seinem Kopf fragte sich, ob er Hotch jemals wieder so würde ansehen können wie früher. Mit dem unschuldigen Herzen eines platonischen Freundes. Es schien ihm undenkbar.

Als Hotch endlich aufhörte, stieß Reid einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Er hätte für nichts mehr garantieren können, hätte der Ältere auch nur noch ein paar Sekunden weiter gemacht. Er spürte nun Hotchs feuchte Hand wieder auf seiner Flanke. Zärtlich wanderte sie hinab zu seiner Kniekehle und fasste darunter, um sein Bein anzuheben. Reid spürte erregte Angst in sich aufkeimen, doch er rutschte mit dem Hintern willig noch ein Stück an Hotch heran, so dass sie sich nun wie zwei zueinander gehörende Puzzleteile aneinander schmiegten. Der Jüngere konnte es kaum erwarten, Hotch wieder in sich zu spüren. In seinem Kopf bettelte er darum, dass er es endlich tat, flehte ihn an, es schneller zu tun, doch er sprach nichts davon laut aus. Stattdessen überließ er Hotch die Führung und genoss er die süße Qual der Unterwerfung, die ihm die Sinne vernebelte und die sein Blut wie nie zuvor in Wallung brachte.

Nun spürte Reid, wie der Ältere ganz langsam begann, seinen nassen Schwanz an ihm zu reiben. Ohne Mühe glitt er in die Spalte seiner Pobacken und fuhr mit der gesamten Länge seines Schaftes durch die empfindliche Furche. Deutlich fühlte Reid die samtig weiche Haut, die sich über der prallen Erektion spannte. Er schnappte nach Luft und wimmerte jedes Mal lustvoll auf, wenn die harte Spitze gegen seine geschwollenen Eier stieß. Seine Finger suchten seinen Schwanz, der inzwischen entsetzlich zu schmerzen angefangen hatte. Doch Hotch ließ es nicht zu. Er schien zu ahnen, was Reid vorhatte und schob seine andere Hand ganz unter Reids Rücken hindurch. »Nein, lass mich das machen«, raunte er und umfasste Reids Schaft erneut mit seiner großen Hand. Der Jüngere spürte den hämmernden Herzschlag in der Brust des Älteren und es gelang ihm für einen Moment, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Hotch aber änderte nun den Winkel, mit dem sein Glied durch Reids Spalte geglitten war und seine Schaftspitze suchte nun offenkundig nach der verborgenen engen Pforte. Reid fühlte, wie sie gegen die keine Mulde stieß und hielt instinktiv die Luft an. Wieder erinnerte er sich an den stechenden Schmerz, der ihn das erste Mal an dieser Stelle erwartet hatte und sein Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich vor Angst an. Doch der befürchtete Schmerz blieb aus, denn Hotch hielt inne. Die Lippen des Älteren glitten an Reids Ohr entlang und der Jüngere drehte den Kopf, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er inzwischen süchtig nach Hotchs Lippen war, nach seiner Zunge und seinem herbsüßen, männlichen Geschmack. Und für einen Moment vergaß er alles andere und spürte nur noch Hotchs Nähe und seine zärtlichen Küsse.

Unter den Küssen entspannte sich der bebende schlanke Körper in Hotch Armen und er merkte, dass seine Schaftspitze von ganz allein ein Stück in Reids enge Öffnung drang. Er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Mal nicht gewaltsam in ihn einzudringen, so dass er wieder riss. Er wollte, dass Reid ihn von allein in sich aufnahm. So quälend lange es auch dauern würde. Behutsam begann er von neuem Reid zu massieren und küsste ihn weiter, bis der Körper des Jüngeren sich ihm von allein mehr und mehr öffnete. 

Erst jetzt wurde Reid klar, dass er es jetzt war, der das Tempo bestimmte. Hotch Arm hielt immer noch sein Bein fest und er konnte nicht anders, als sich daran festzuklammern, um Halt zu finden. Er presste seinen pochenden Unterleib langsam enger gegen den des Älteren und begann allmählich, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Er konnte es nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass er dabei anfing zu stöhnen. Es war einfach ein zu berauschendes Gefühl. Er spürte den ungeheuren Druck, den das Eindringen auslöste, doch in Gegensatz zum letzten Mal keinen reißenden Schmerz. Wie konnte sich etwas gleiches so unterschiedlich anfühlen? Hotch hatte so recht gehabt. Es war anderes. Es war unglaublich! Wie hatte er jemals darauf verzichten können?

Dass Hotch ihn weiter masturbierte, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Sein Atmen klang nun mehr und mehr wie ein rhythmisches Hecheln, das er nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Er drückte sich näher und näher an Hotchs Leib und der plötzliche Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging, ließ Reid vor Lust gequält aufjaulen. Die dicke Eichel des Älteren hatte nun den engen Ring seines Hintereingangs passiert und der Druck war fort. Stattdessen konnte Reid nun glasklar fühlen, wie Hotchs geschwollene Spitze in ihm steckte und das brachte ihn schier zur Ekstase. Unwillkürlich krampfte er sich mehr und mehr zusammen unter der angespannten Erregung, dass er nicht länger verhindern konnte, dass er ein zweites Mal kam. Dieses Mal war es ein intensiverer, schwerer Höhepunkt, der länger andauerte. 

Als Hotch spürte, dass Reid kam, begann er, sich in ihm zu bewegen, um das Gefühl für Reid noch zu intensivieren. Es klappte hervorragend. Denn dieses Mal schüttelte sich der Körper des Jüngeren viel heftiger als beim ersten Mal. Seine Muskeln schlossen sich dabei so fest um ihn, dass er selbst unter dem unglaublichen Gefühl der Enge anfing zu fluchen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich einigermaßen im Griff gehabt, doch hatte er nun das Gefühl, als verlöre er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle mit jedem Zucken des Jüngeren. Dass er Reid derart zur Ekstase bringen würde, damit hatte er nicht im Traum gerechnet. Er gestattete sich, die Augen zu schließen, um nur noch zu fühlen. Immer tiefer glitt er in Reid hinein, der sich inzwischen wieder etwas entspannte. Fern in seinem Kopf erklang eine Stimme, die leise fragte, ob er nicht aufhören sollte, doch Reid presste sich weiter an ihn und hielt still und das brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Einen langen Augenblick existierte für Reid nichts mehr. Er konnte weder denken noch fühlen, so betäubt hatte ihn der letzte unglaubliche Höhepunkt. Er lag da wie gelähmt und alles was durch seine Adern floss war Frieden. Sein Körper war inzwischen klatschnass geschwitzt von der ungewohnten Anstrengung, die seine Muskeln plötzlich leisten mussten. Er war zu Tode erschöpft, doch sein Herz galoppierte so wild weiter, als wolle es sich nie wieder beruhigen. Schweißperlen liefen kitzelnd seine Schenkel hinunter. Das Gefühl ließ ihn plötzlich wieder zu sich kommen. Er hatte den Drang, die Decke von ihren überhitzten Körpern zu zerren, doch er war fühlte sich zu matt, als dass er diesen Kraftakt hätte aufbringen können. Stattdessen spürte er nun immer deutlicher, dass der Ältere sich hinter ihm bewegte und seine Aufmerksamkeit erwachte von neuem. 

Hotchs Stöhnen klang nun anders. Ungezügelter und das Grollen, das in ihm mitschwang, schien tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen. Er versuchte offenkundig immer noch, sich zu kontrollieren, doch es schien ihm kaum noch zu gelingen. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Überraschung neigte Reid den Kopf zurück, um Hotch ansehen zu können. Dabei spürte er, dass der Ältere immer tiefer in ihn eindrang und er spannte sich noch einmal an, presste sich gegen ihn, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Hotchs Gesicht so gesehen. Die harten Züge waren vollkommen verschwunden. Seine Stirn zeigte keine einzige grimmige Falte mehr. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet und seine Lippen sahen voller und rosiger aus als je zuvor. Seine geschlossenen Lider mit den langen dunklen Wimpern flatterten sacht wie Schmetterlingsflügel. Das schwarze Haar, das in den letzten Wochen ziemlich gewachsen war, stand strubblig in alle Richtungen ab. Keine Spur mehr von dem akkuraten Seitenscheitel, den er sonst immer trug. 

Reid fand, dass Hotch nie schöner gewesen war. Doch vielleicht löste diese Empfindung auch nur sein veränderter Blickwinkel aus. Vielleicht sah er Hotch jetzt mit anderen Augen. Vielleicht sah er ihn jetzt noch mehr mit dem Herzen, als mit dem Verstand. Es musste so sein, denn Reid spürte mehr und mehr, wie hingezogen er sich zu ihm fühlte. Er wollte ihn so nah wie möglich bei sich haben, ihn spüren und dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging. Denn er hatte so viel für Hotch getan – und das nicht nur heute Nacht. Reid hatte das starke Verlangen, Hotch dafür etwas zurück zu geben, auch wenn es beileibe nicht genug sein würde. Und so lehnte er sich zurück an Hotchs Brust und ließ es zu, dass der Ältere sein Verlangen stillte. Hotch stieß in ihn hinein und das Gefühl, erregte Reid von neuem, doch er war zu erschöpft um noch einmal die Kraft aufzubringen, seine Muskeln anzuspannen. Er versuchte es, doch sie zitterten so sehr, dass er es aufgeben musste. Stattdessen genoss er es einfach, zu spüren, sie der aufgebrachte Herzschlag des Älteren gegen seinen Rücken hämmerte. Wie sich sein starker Körper mehr und mehr anspannte, verloren in dem wilden Rhythmus seiner Leidenschaft. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Hotch war am Ende. Die letzten Stöße waren hart gewesen, doch Reid hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er hatte Hotch damit nicht aus der Trance reißen wollen, die er sich so leidlich verdient hatte. Reid hatte gespürt, dass er sich hatte zurückziehen wollen, kurz bevor es ihm kam, doch der Jüngere hatte sich an ihm festgekrallt und es nicht zugelassen. Hotch hatte es heute Nacht richtig tun wollen, also sollte er es auch tun. Ohne aus Rücksicht auf etwas zu verzichten. So kam er tief in ihm und sank einen Moment später geschafft zurück in die Kissen. Reid registrierte, dass Hotch immer noch genug Kraft zu haben schien, um ihn fest in den Armen zu halten. Hotch war immer noch in ihm und er wagte deshalb nicht, sich zu rühren. Müde schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von der Erschöpfung davon tragen. Sie lullte ihn augenblicklich ein, so dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er schon fast eingeschlafen war, als Hotch erneut sein Bein anwinkelte, um sich aus ihm zurück zu ziehen. Er bemerkte es nur noch ganz entfernt, ebenso wie, dass Hotch die Decke über ihnen umdrehte, damit der trockene, kühle Teil des Bezuges ihre erhitzten Körper etwas abkühlte. 

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, doch es war auch nicht nötig. All das was ihnen passiert war, all das was bis heute Abend unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, war geklärt. Sie mussten nichts mehr sagen. Die Mauer, die sich seit der Fabrik zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und sie entzweit hatte, war endlich fort. Hotch hatte sie eigenhändig niedergerissen und das machte Reid glücklicher als er es je gedacht hätte. 

*

Barfuß stand Reid am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers und strich den Stoffschal beiseite, um nach draußen sehen zu können. Gerade brach der Morgen heran und färbte den Winterhimmel blass rosa. Der frische Schnee hatte alles unter sich begraben und glitzerte blendend weiß in den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Reid schaute fasziniert hinunter auf die Straße. »Sieh‘ dir das an, Hotch.«

Von der unnatürlichen Helligkeit angezogen trat auch Hotch zu ihm ans Fenster und blickte hinunter auf die verschneiten Straßen. »Mein Auto ist weg. Ich befürchte, ich bin gezwungen hier zu bleiben, bis es im Frühjahr taut.« 

Reid zuckte vor Erstaunen unwillkürlich zusammen und vielleicht auch ein bisschen weil Hotch inzwischen seine Arme und seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Reid, der sich nach dem Aufstehen Shorts und ein frisches Shirt angezogen hatte, war Hotch immer noch nackt. Er versuchte diese Tatsache zu ignorieren. »Hast du gerade tatsächlich einen Scherz gemacht?«

Hotch zuckte die Schultern, gluckste aber verdächtig. Ganz so als würde er sich amüsieren. 

Reid honorierte es mit einem schiefen Grinsen und nahm die Aussage des Älteren wieder auf. Seine Stimme klang träumerisch. »Das ist noch verdammt lange hin, bis zum Frühjahr.« 

»Oder vielleicht auch nicht«, antwortete Hotch und klang auf einmal eine Spur wehmütig. Tief einatmend vergrub er die Nase im Haar des Jüngeren und zog ihn fester an sich. 

Genauso hätte Reid den Rest seines Lebens stehen bleiben können. Hotch, der ihn so fest in den Armen hielt, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen, die Wärme, die sein Körper an ihn abgab und der Atem auf seiner Haut, der ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Niemals hatte er sich bei einem anderen Menschen so sicher gefühlt wie bei Hotch. Und das war nicht erst seit der letzten Nacht so. Eigentlich hatte er in Hotchs Nähe schon immer so empfunden. Und er hatte sich in diesem Gefühl nie getäuscht. Hotch hatte ihn stets beschützt, er hatte sich immer auf ihn verlassen können. Ob es in der Fabrik war, als er nicht einmal mehr Angst gespürt hatte, obwohl sie nicht hatten wissen können, ob sie diese Entführung überhaupt überleben würden. Oder schon viel früher. Damals als er von Tobias Hankel entführt worden war und als er sein Schicksal in Hotchs Hände gelegt hatte und sicher gewusst hatte, dass Hotch ihn retten würde. Er hätte jeden aus dem Team wählen können, aber er hatte gespürt, dass es nur einen gab, dem er sein Leben bedingungslos anvertrauen konnte. Und Hotch hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht.  
_Ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen._  
Überglücklich war Reid ihm damals vor dem ganzen Team in die Arme gefallen, aber es war ihm egal gewesen, dass die anderen seinen Gefühlsausbruch mit angesehen hatten. Hotch hatte es verstanden. Und das war in dem Moment alles gewesen, an das er hatte denken können. _Hotch…_

Er hatte ihn immer verstanden, auch wenn es sonst so gut wie niemanden gab, der ihn verstand. Und vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie das Gleiche erlebt oder besser gesagt durchgemacht hatten. So unterschiedlich sie auch sein mochten, sie waren wie Gefährten inmitten eines nie endenden Krieges, in dem sie Seite an Seite, Tag für Tag, kämpften. Und die Verbindung, die dadurch zwischen ihnen entstanden war - durch wie viel Leid sie auch geknüpft worden sein mochte - würde niemals jemand durchtrennen können. 

»Woran denkst du?« murmelte der Ältere und folgte Reids verträumtem Blick über dessen Schulter hinaus auf die verschneiten Dächer ihrer Stadt.

Und Reid strich gedankenverloren auf den starken Unterarmen entlang, die ihn so fest hielten. Er spürte das seidig weiche Haar darauf, die Adern, die sich unter der Haut entlang schlängelten und die Muskeln, die sich zuckend anspannten. »Mir fiel gerade ein Gedicht wieder ein, das meine Mutter mir früher oft vorgelesen hat.« Er hatte es schon damals sehr gemocht, auch wenn ihm der tiefere Sinn hinter jenen Zeilen, verborgen geblieben war.  
Bis jetzt. 

»Erzähl es mir«, bat Hotch, sich ganz sicher, dass Reid sich an jedes einzelne Wort erinnerte, mochte es auch noch so lange her sein.

Der Jüngere seufzte nachdenklich und ließ die Worte aus seiner Erinnerung zurückkehren. 

»Auf dem Baum vor meinem Fenster  
Saß im rauen Winterhauch  
Eine Drossel, und ich fragte:  
»Warum wanderst du nicht auch?

Warum bleibst du, wenn die Stürme  
Brausen über Flur und Feld,  
Da dir winkt im fernen Süden  
Eine sonnenschöne Welt?«

Antwort gab sie leisen Tones:  
»Weil ich nicht wie andre bin,  
die mit Zeiten und Geschicken  
Wechseln ihren leichten Sinn.

Die da wandern nach der Sonne  
Ruhelos von Land zu Land,  
Haben nie das stille Leuchten  
In der eignen Brust gekannt.

Mir erglüht's mit ew‘gem Strahle  
Ob auch Nacht auf Erden zieht,  
sing' ich unter Flockenschauern  
Einsam ein erträumtes Lied.

Wundersamer Trost der Schmerzen!  
Doch nur jene kennen ihn,  
Die in Nacht und Sturm beharren  
Und vor keinem Winter flieh‘n.

Dir auch leuchtet hell das Auge;  
Deine Wange zwar ist bleich;  
Doch es schaut der Blick nach innen  
In das ew'ge Sonnenreich.

Lass uns hier gemeinsam wohnen,  
Und ein Lied von Zeit zu Zeit  
Singen wir von dürrem Aste  
Jenem Glanz der Ewigkeit.«

**Author's Note:**

> Gedicht: Otto Ernst (1862 - 1926), deutscher Erzähler, ursprünglich Volksschullehrer  
> *  
> 
> 
>   
> [ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-NeBbRhAKGjs/V0mksW3KukI/AAAAAAAAA9I/3kI5hSi72UIjycceiLDnOo__0FTEx6BogCLcB/s1600/wildherz%2Bheader%2B2016%2BKLEINER%2Bfuer%2BAO3.png) 
> 
> Noch mehr Männerliebe gibt's von mir auf [Amazon](http://www.amazon.de/-/e/B00QRPLGFU)!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [www.dianawintermeer.de](http://dianawintermeer.de/) | [Facebook](http://facebook.com/dianawintermeer/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DianaWintermeer/)  
> 


End file.
